Batman (Thomas Wayne)
Batman (Thomas Wayne) is a superhero from DC Comics, originating from the Flashpoint Paradox timeline. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Batman (Thomas Wayne) vs. Spider-Man Noir Possible Opponents * Marvel Comics ** The Punisher ** Spider-Man (Ben Parker) ** Spider-Gwen * The Comedian (DC Comics) * Big Daddy (Kick-Ass) * Big Boss (Metal Gear) History Thomas became Batman when he and Martha Wayne witnessed their son Bruce Wayne get murdered by Joe Chill. Batman formed an alliance with Commissioner James Gordon, Judge Harvey Dent, and Oswald Cobblepot (head of security for the casinos used to finance Batman's war on crime) to deal with crime in Gotham City. When Barry Allen entered the Batcave, Batman attacked Barry, but was surprised to hear Barry call him Bruce. Barry explained to the alternate Batman that Eobard Thawne altered the time line and gave him the details of Bruce's life after his counterpart's own death. Batman decided to help Barry regain his powers to change history in order to save Bruce. After Batman's first attempt to restore Barry of his powers, he had to rescue Judge Dent's children from the Joker, who in this reality was Martha Wayne who went insane from her son's murder. Dent is distressed when the judge's twin children were kidnapped by the Joker, threatened Thomas Wayne with legal action unless his children are back. Gordon contacted Batman and tried to persuade that he doesn't need to fight crime alone. Gordon attempted to stop Joker on his own but ended up being trapped and killed. Batman couldn't kill Joker,since he felt responsible for all her crimes. After Batman saves one of Dent's children who had accidentally been shot by Gordon during a rescue attempt, Batman resumed pursuing Joker. During a showdown, Batman revealed his recent discovery that they were supposed to die that night at Crime Alley and how they are alive now. Batman promised Joker he will bring their son back even if it costed them their lives which restored Martha. Martha fled from Batman when she learned Bruce would become just like him and fell to her death in the same hole Bruce fell into as a child. After a second attempt successfully restored his ally's powers, Batman worked with the Flash to rally a team to oppose Eobard Thawne's changes to history. Batman, Flash, Cyborg, and Superman (after rescuing him from a government facility with help from Element Woman where he was held for experimentation) to deal with the war between Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Batman gave Flash a medicine to slow down the electrical activity in his brain since the speedster's memories were changing. The heroes went to Themyscira to stop Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Batman stabbed Thawne in the back using an Amazonian sword and learned that altered timeline was actually created by Flash as part of an attempt to save his own mother. Before acting on this new information, Batman was fatally wounded by a traitorous Enchantress. Before Flash left to try and restore the old world, Batman thanked and gave Flash a letter to his son, expressing his confidence that Barry will recreate the better world Flash has spoken of and expressed his regret for what will happen to Barry's mother. The alternate Batman's letter encouraged Bruce Wayne to accept their deaths and move on, as well as encouraging Batman to pursue a closer relationship with Damian, and keeps the letter as a part of the Batcave's display dedicated to his parents' memory. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Real Name: Thomas Wayne * Affiliation: Wayne Casinos * Occupation: Owner of Wayne Casinos, surgeon, vigilante * Father of Bruce Wayne, husband to Martha Wayne * The Batman of the Flashpoint Paradox timeline * Age: Unknown * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown Powers and Abilities * Peak Human Condition ** Peak Human Strength ** Peak Human Reflexes ** Peak Human Speed ** Peak Human Endurance ** Peak Human Stamina ** Peak Human Agility ** Peak Human Balance * Acrobatics * Genius Level Intellect ** Business Management ** Tactical Analysis ** Driving ** Aviation ** Investigation ** Medicine * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Interrogation * Intimidation * Weaponry ** Marksmanship Equipment * Batsuit ** A highly durable suit with a utility belt ** The cowl has a feature which causes the eyes to glow red in all light conditions, possibly used to intimidate ** Thomas' utility belt contains a flashlight, various batarangs, a grapple line, and a syringe containing phenytoin sodium, which is a antiepileptic, which slows brain activity. *** Could possibly contain more medical drugs * Explosive Pellets * Grappling Hook * Laser Bolts * Batarangs * Smoke Pellets * Handguns * Amazonian Sword * Kryptonite Feats * Blocked attacks from Killer Croc * Overpowered Killer Croc and killed him * Quite easily almost broke Flash's arm * Easily lifts Barry up by the throat * Knocked out Amazons * Kicked Mr. Icicle out of a window * Can easily knock out regular thugs * Snapped a detonator in half * Broke out of Red Tornado's grip * Can lift Sonia Sato's full weight for a long period of time * Punched a Hunger Dog into the ground, creating a small crater * Ripped open a blast door * Threw Batman around like a ragdoll * Caught a baseball bat without even looking * Caught Reverse-Flash off guard * Dodged several shots from Mr. Icicle * Snuck away just after getting shot in the head * Huntress is surprised at how fast he is * Caught the Flash off guard * Tanked repeated abuse from the Joker * Survived falling several feet * Took a beating from Reverse-Flash * Took a hit from Enchantress, who had been one hit killing Atlanteans and could hurt Etrigan. * Tanked an ice beam from Mr. Icicle * Took a kick from Sonia Sato without even flinching * Tanked getting shot in the head * Tanked getting hit by a Hunger Dog * Tanked a hit from Dick Grayson * Beat Joe Chill to death * Became Batman * Such a good tactician, everyone on Cyborg's team left when he refused to join * Helped recreate the accident that gave Barry Allen his powers * Defeated the Joker * Helped rescue Superman * Killed Reverse-Flash. * Sacrificed his existence for his son twice Weaknesses * Is still human and can be killed * Suit doesn't really serve for protection purposes * Questionable sanity and volatile temper Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:2010s Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants without super abilities